Mpreg Collection
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: My Mpreg collection. Kames. Kenlos. Kogan. Kett. Kendall/Dak. Kendall/Wayne Wayne. Kendall/Guitar Dude. Only pregnant Kendall.


**So yes,I'm starting an Mpreg collection. Of mainly Kames,Kenlos,and Kogan M-pregs. In every one Kendall will be the one pregnant. Unless there's like a Cargan,Jarlos,or Jagan side pairing were Logan or Carlos or James is pregnant too. But! There can also be Kett, Dak/Kendall, Wayne Wayne/Kendall, and Guitar Dude/Kendall Mpreg too if wanted. But yet again Kendall is the only one pregnant. Because I'm forever a Sub-Kendall lover and that will never change.  
**

**It can be either RPS or Showverse.  
**

**And I guess there can be Smut...but not a lot of it. This isnt a smut request place people.  
**

**I am taking requests so request!  
**

**Story Title: Dont Worry Babe, I'll Get Them For You  
**

**Summary: Carlos kicks Logan's and James' asses for making Kendall cry.  
**

**Pairings: Kenlos, Jagan.  
**

* * *

Kendall was fast asleep on the couch in 2J, wrapped around Carlos' dark blue blanket that was covered in black hockey helmets, he was on his side, the tip of his pregnant belly hanging off the couch end. The blonde boy had just entered his ninth month and was more then ready to get these babies out of him and into the world, but apparently the twin baby girls had Kendall's personality because they was stubborn like he was.

Eva and Maya. That was gonna be his and Carlos' daughters names. Carlos had wanted one of the babies to have a German name because Kendall was German which Kendall thought was extremely sweet and thoughtful. And Kendall decided he wanted there other baby to have a Spanish name, because he just loved Spanish names and wanted the babies to easily fit into Carlos' family.

Carlos had picked out Eva the very first day that they had bought the baby books he had loved it at once, but Kendall had had a much harder time at picking his babies name out. They had actually been watching TV when he feel in love with the name, Carlos had been flipping threw the channels, Kendall curled into his side about two months ago,when the two lovers had stumbled upon a show called _Maya And Miguel _a show about two Mexican twins that got into the craziest adventures because of Maya's wild ideas,and boom. Kendall was in love.

A harsh kick to his side woke up him up and his eyes fluttered open as he rubbed the side he had been so harshly kicked in,

"What is it baby?" Kendall whispered, he was kicked in his bladder which made him whine. But he understood his babies, that meant they were tired of him laying down and wanted to sit up.

"Carlos!" he yelled. When the boy didn't come running for him at once like he usually did, he frowned and struggled to try to get into a sitting position but he couldn't. "Carlos!" he yelled again, perhaps the boy didn't hear him the first time,so he yelled a bit louder. But nope nothing.

The front door opened and James waltzed in, dragging a blushing and giggling Logan behind him. Those two were really adorable together. Polar opposites. Just like him and Carlos. Which was why they were so perfect together.

"Whats up,prego's?" James said in welcome, as he and Logan came to a stop in front of him.

"I cant get myself up." Kendall whined.

"Oh my god seriously?" Logan giggled in amusement.

"God have you actually gotten _that _fat already?" James wanted to know, he was kidding of course, but to Kendall's over hormonal mind he was dead serious. And oh my god he _was _enormous! How did he not notice that sooner! How did Carlos even find him attractive anymore? Oh my god he didn't. That's why he was always out! He was cheating on him! That _must_ be it!

Kendall started to cry, enormous tears falling down his cheeks as he started to shake with powerful sobs. Logan and James then shared a fearful look.

"Come on dude dont cry!" Logan begged.

"Carlos is so gonna kick our asses for this!" James whined, terrified. As if on cue they heard someone skipping down the hallway and a loud happy voice singing in Spanish. The two lovers looked at one another, screamed,and then ran up swirly completely forgetting about the stairs Gustavo had had put in for Kendall's sake.

When Carlos walked in it was just to find Kendall still on his back, completely stuck, and crying his eyes out. He put down the bags in his hands and ran to his crying lovers add.

"Baby whats wrong?" Carlos asked,horrified to see his love hurting so much. And he didn't mean physically hurt, he knew the difference between emotional hurt and physical hurt when it came to Kendall, as he had seen the boy in both. Physical like when the boy had gotten hurt in hockey games, and the first time they had ever had sex...the cry was deeper, as if it came right from the place he was hurt and it came deep and rough and soft out of his mouth,coaxing it out of his body.

But the emotional pain was much worse. And Carlos had seen this pain a lot more times in his life then he would have liked. No one knew this but Kendall had been bullied terribly in Minnesota, up until Kendall was a freshman he had had braces, and the boy was harassed horribly for it. He was always short and small for his age too, so he was always tossed back and forth when Logan,Carlos or James weren't there to protect him. This cry was wild, high pitched, innocent, and very heart breaking. It was filled with contagious whimpers, whines of pain, and loud sobs that came right from the aching heart and crawled up his throat in escape.

"I cant get up by myself." Kendall whimpered. Carlos frowned and grabbed the boy gently, heaving him up and turning him so his back was pressed up against the couch. But he just kept on crying his eyes out.

"bebé whats wrong?" Carlos repeated, wiping away a tear.

Kendall sniffled. "Logan and James called me fat." he hiccuped, content on selling his friends out.

Carlos' face was blank as he stood up. "Where are they?" Kendall pointed to the balcony, indicating they were hiding there.

"Logan! James!" Carlos called in a friendly voice. Both of the brunets head popped up.

"What..."Logan asked, sounding unsure.

"I got fried chicken! You want some?" he asked bubbly. James and Logan, never the brightest when it came to these things nodded and slid down the slide as fast as possible, but before they could go anywhere, Carlos was tapping his helmet twice, and letting out a battle cry as he tackled the boys to the floor.

He straddled James, the force of his body holding the boy off, the Latino might have looked light but he was heavy ass hell, maybe because he kept all the food he ate in his ass? James had no idea but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get free. Logan sprung up and tried to run, but Carlos lunged forward now straddling James chest and caught the boy around his ankle making him fall straight on his ass. And then he when on to kick the boys asses as hard as he could. It was very fun actually, the three boys rolled all around the floor together but Carlos always had the upper hand. Ten minutes later, Carlos was up and shaking his head in disappointment as Logan and James nursed several bruises and scratches.

"Now. Apologize to Kendall!" Carlos said strictly.

"What!" James screeched as he and Logan got to there feet. "You just wipped are asses and we still have to apologize!"

"Say it right now before I chop your ball sakes off and feed them to Lightning!"

James and Logan winched at the very idea and looked at the sniffing blonde still on the couch.

"We're sorry your fat." James said.

Kendall started to sob again.

Carlos grabbed the boy by the collar and punched him square in the jaw, watching with a pleased smirk as the boy fell to the floor knocked out cold.

Carlos looked at the shorter brunet.

"Say sorry properly or I will punch you out,Mitchell!" Carlos growled.

Logan dropped to his knees and grabbed the pregnant boy by the hands.

"CALL HIM OFF! CALL HIM OFF!" Logan begged. The boy screeched as Carlos started to march towards him.

"I'M SORRY KENDALL! YOUR NOT FAT AT ALL! YOUR SKINNER THEN I AM!"

Carlos looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgive them." Kendall said.

Carlos nodded, smiled, and looked at Logan sternly.

"Your free to go. Now take that asshole away." Logan screeched, jumped to his feet as fast as he could, grabbed his boyfriend by the leg and dragged him out of 2J as fast as he could, screaming all the way.

Carlos smirked, sat next to Kendall and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Kendall, content with the world at the moment snuggled into Carlos' side and kissed his cheeks before laying his head down on his shoulder.

Carlos clicked the TV on and laid his head down on top of Kendall's head.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Your beautiful...just so you know...dont listen to those jerks...your cutter then a purple button." Carlos grinned.

"Aw,thanks Carli."

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Carlos."

* * *

**So yeah...this was kinda stupid but it was just an opening to my whole Mpreg collection. Review and tell me what you thought.  
**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
